Only You
by LadyLibra12
Summary: Originally a oneshot of Katara and Zuko but now I'm making it into a multichapter story! Starts with a sweet first kiss from Zuko, and Katara is falling for him even more. NO FLAMES! [Zutara]
1. Chapter 1

**This is a oneshot and what I thought could've happened after the Jun episode. You know when Zuko caught Katara from falling off Jun's pet or whatever, you all know what I'm talking about. As you know, it Zutara so if you don't like the pairing, don't read and please don't flame. You have your favorite pairing and I have mine. So, with that said, enjoy the Zutara goodness. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Sad isn't it?**

**Only You**

I stared up at the dark blue, almost black, sky. I couldn't get to sleep. My mine kept on drifting back to when Zuko strong arms held me and stopped me from falling off that girl's horrible creature. Jun, was it?She kept calling me Zuko's girlfriend. What a silly idea! Disgusting! But then why am I here now thinking about him?

I find myself thinking about him more lately. Could I be falling for him? No, that's the most terrible, stupidest, impossible thing ever! I would never fall in love with the prince of the Fire Nation. The nation who killed my mother.

I sat up and climbed out of my sleeping bag. I stretched and found a nice cozy spot on the ground the pile of ashes the replaced the spot where fire once burned. I looked up at the sky and stared at the bright moon. Once again, my thoughts drifted back to Zuko. What makes me so attracted to him?

Is it his determination? His leadership? The way he scrunches up his face when he's angry?That scar? That arrogant little smirk of his? What? I wish I knew the answer.

I sighed. I feel so confused. I felt like I have no clue as of what's going on in my life. As if time is going too fast. I never felt this way before; uncertaintyconfusion, happiness...is this love? I sighed again and scooped up a handful and ash. Then I let the cool breeze blow it all away. If only I could go with it and then I'll be free from these mixed emotions. Not have a care in the world.

I suddenly felt the need to water bend. The nearest source of water was a small lake not too far into the forest. I stood and made my way to it. I won't stay out long and hopefully, Aang nor Sokka would wake up for a midnight snack.

At last I reached the lake. I knelt down and dipped my hand in it, the coolness engulfed my hand. I breathed in the slightly salty smell. I started to bend the water around me, made it circle a near by tree, and then come back to me. Waterbending was so relaxing, it made you forget all your worries.

"Having fun?" An all too familiar voice asked. I gasped, and having lost concentration, dropped the stream of water. I turned around and saw those gold eyes staring at me, the moon making them shine.

Zuko pulled me to my feet and tightly gripped my arms. I scowled, "Get your hands off me!" He smirked.

"Tell me where the Avatar is hiding. I know he is somewhere around here." Zuko said, calmly. His grip tighten a little, now he was hurting me.

"Ow!" My arm was started to throb. Maybe I imagined this but, surprisingly, Zuko's grip loosen.

"Let go of me." I demanded.

"Not until you tell me where he is." He bribed me. How was I going to get rid of him? I'll just play dumb, maybe he'll get frustrated and leave me alone.

I smiled innocently. "Who's he?"

Zuko remained calm. Though I could tell he was still annoyed by me playing dumb. "You _will _tell me where the Avatar is." He chided.

"And what if I don't?" I asked. He let go of me and both of his hands became flames. I swallowed hard. How was I going to get out of this one? I backed up and my foot landed in something wet. Water! I forget there was a pond right there beside me!

I quickly made a move. I bended the water to splash him in the face. That made him angrier. He sent a blast of fire towards me. I barely dodged it as I stepped to the side. He sent another one but this time I made a shield of water to block each one. This continued until my back was against a tree. I was trapped.

He smirked arrogantly as he held up one of his hands, a flame still surrounded it. "Any last words?" He asked. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst pain I would ever feel in my life but instead of pain, I felt something soft caress my lips.

I opened my eyes. Prince Zuko was kissing me! I knew I should have fought it but, the feeling was just too..I don't know. It just felt right. I brought my hand to caress his face as he placed his arms around my waist. I felt like I belonged in his arms.

It felt so wrong, but at the same time so right.

All too soon, the kiss ended. As he pulled away, I licked my lips, savoring his taste. He smirked at me. But it wasn't one of those arrogant ones, it was one that I wasn't familiar with. It gave me chills down my spine, surprisingly in a good way.

Before he let me go, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "My heart belongs to you, and only you." And just like that, he was gone. I was left there stunned.

Nothing could ever in my fourteen years if life could compare to that one, soulful kiss. Its unbelievable what one kiss would do. I suddenly felt like all my unanswered questions were answered. All my worries disappeared in those few seconds we kissed. It was like magic, it seemed so unreal. But it was and I would cherish the feeling always.

Before a made my way back to the campsite, I whispered, "My heart will always belong to you, and only you, Zuko."

**Short, but sweet. I wonder, how come I can't put that much description in my stories when they kiss? Lol I came up with this at eleven something at night so I just went with the flow and ideas came to me as I was writing it. Eh, go figure. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Nika **


	2. Part 2

**Hi there! Since reviewers wanted me to make this a story, I am! I'm glad every body liked the first chapter. Sorry for the mistakes last chapter, I forgot to read over it because I already did before I submitted it. I guess the words got messed up or something. **

**Disclaimer-Don't own nothing,**

**Only You, Part Two **

I can't take my mind off of him. Sokka keeps asking me what's wrong and I tell him nothing. I don't even want to imagine what will happen if Sokka found out what happened last night. He'll go bananas and threaten to take on the Fire Nation singlehandedly. I sighed and shake my head. The last thing I don'twant my brother making a fool of himself like that, even though he does a good job of that by himself. I chuckle, drawing Sokka and Aang's attention to me. Sokka raises a eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asks me, suspiciously.

"Nothing, just thinking to myself", I answer. Keeping my eyes on the sky, which is dark orange and crimson, with a tinge of light pink, indicating it's in the late afternoon. And we haven't seen Zuko.

Sokka rolls his eyes and turn to Aang. "I wonder what's Zuko up to. We haven't seen him in awhile", he says, trying to sound business-like. _I have_, I think to myself, smiling a little.

"He probably stopped at a port or something and lost track of us", Aang said, rubbing Momo. "And let's keep it that way."

Part of me is sad Zuko hadn't come yet, and part of me feels guilty. Did I forget Zuko is still chasing after Aang? That he wants to turn Aang in tothe Fire Nation. I frown. I feel like a traitor. Here I am, thinking about Zuko in ways I shouldn't and he's my best friend's worst enemy, besides that other guy. Zhur, Zho? Who cares? That's not the problem right now. I'm a horrible friend.

"Katara what's wrong?" I jump and turn around. Aang is looking at me, concern is written all over his face. I smile a bit, pushing all my thoughts to the back of my head.

"Nothing is wrong Aang. I'm okay", I say. He still doesn't look convinced. I sigh. "Aang, I won't lie to you. You're my best friend." He studies my face, then eventually smiles.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure", He says.

"Don't worry."

I return the smile and he gets up, going to sit on Appa's head. I justlied to my best friend. But it was only a little white lie. It wouldn't hurt, right? I turn my attention back to the sky, it's getting darker by the second. I know I have to stop thinking these thoughts about Zuko, it isn't right, but deep down, I know I'm still going to miss his touch.

* * *

Two days later, we decide to stop somewhere. We still haven't seen Zuko and I must admit, I'm a little worried.

While unloading our things off of Appa, Aang asks me a question that really scared me.

"Katara, what did you do that night you went into the woods? Two nights ago", he asks nonchalantly. I freeze in my spot for a split second before trying to play it off.

"Did you follow me?" I ask, unrolling my sleeping bag.

"No."

"Good, because I was taking a bath", I lie. "I feel dirty sometimes sleeping on the ground." He shrugged and continue unpacking. I let out a relieved sigh. That was close.

After dinner, I announce I'm going to try to find a lake or something to take a bath in. All Aang and Sokka do is nodded lazily and slip into their sleeping bag. I walk into the woods. It isn't long until I find a small lake. I start to take off my clothes but I am filled with happiness when I hear an familiar voice. "Katara..." I immediately I turn around and smile. Zuko smirks and steps closer to me.

He wraps his arms around me, leans down and whispers, "Miss me?" I can't help but shiver.

"How did you know we were here", I ask.

"I have my ways", Zuko whispers, like he knows a secret I don't. I pulls me closer to him. I hesitantly pull away.

"This is wrong", I say. I can barely stand, my legs feel like jelly. "Aang is my friend. You're his enemy! I'll be betraying him."

He stepped closer to me. "You didn't seem to think this was wrong last time." I step back. "I heard what you said."

My eyes widen in surprise. He heard me? "So?"

"So... ," He takes a big step and stands right in front of me, his chest pressing against mine. He leans down a plants a kiss on my lips. I try to fight it, but I can't. Why do I feel this way? He places his arms around me and I feel like I'm about to melt. I return the kiss. I can feel him smirking.

Zuko pulls away. "How you like that?" He asks, arrogantly. I look away. I refuse to be made a fool of. He takes his index finger and places it under my chin, guiding me to look at him. There's no longer a smirk on his face. He starts kissing me again, this time a little rougher than before. Soon, I feel him reaching for my top. I freeze. He pulls away and looks at meseriously. "Are you okay?"

"I can't", I say, uncertainly. A part of me wants to, but I can't. What will Sokka and Aang think of me? Zuko kisses me and pulls away.

"I understand", he says. I look into his eyes and there is no anger. "One day though." And with that, he starts walking the opposite direction from where I came.

I stand there. One day? So many emotions are running through me. What's that supposed to mean? I turn around to start to call him back but he's already gone. I sigh and start to slowly undress.

I dip my body into the cool water. _One day though. _It keeps repeating inside my mind, like a broken record. I sigh. Why is my life so complicated?

**There you go. The second part. I hoped you liked it. I had this done sooner but I was afraid to turn it in because of two reasons; 1. I wasn't satisfied with it myself at first. And 2. I didn't know how to end it. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Nika**


	3. Part 3

**Hey everybody! This chapter is pretty short and I'm really sorry for that. I have the next chapter all planned out in my head, but it's not on paper. Oh, and this chapter is pretty sad. Grab your tissues!**

**Only You, Part 3**

Last night I dreamed of marrying Zuko. As much as Ihate to admit it, I really wished the dream didn't end. I am such a traitor to Aang, and Sokka. I have to stop thinking these thoughts. Zuko is my enemy. I should not love him. But my heart is telling me differently. I know if I really thought this was wrong I wouldn't have to remind myself this everyday.

The boys and I are eating breakfast, the usual leftover cold soup as usual. We have to stop at a port; I need something else to eat instead of this stuff.

"So we're going to stop at the next town we see?" I hear Sokka ask.

Aang nods. "Yep. The map says the town is called Indri", he says. Then he grins at me. "I memorized it."

I smile back at him. Aang is so sweet, and he already lost his family to the Fire Nation. And here I am, secretly meeting the _Prince_ of that same nation. Not to mention kissing him! Tonight, I'm sure Zuko would be in the woods; there, I would tell him I can't continue to see him. I know it will break his heart.

And mine too.

* * *

The moon is bright and full. There is a cold breeze out tonight. I don't want to leave my sleeping bag. For one, I'm cold. And two, I'm nervous about Zuko. But I have to suck up my fear, and do it. With a deep breath, I climb out of my sleeping bag and walk slowly into the forest. I'm sure Aang and Sokka is asleep. 

I find the spot we were at a night ago. My heart is beating fast. _I can't do this_, I tell myself._ Maybe it's not too late to turn back—_ Before I could finish this thought, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I instantly melted into it. I knew it was Zuko.

But then I tensed up a bit. I still have to tell him I can no longer see him. My lips feel a bit dry and my heart starts to beat a bit faster. He turns me around and kisses me passionately. I can't resist him. I lean into the kiss. After a minute or two, I pull away, gasping for air. He smirks at me.

"Zuko…" I begin.

"Yes?" He asks tenderly.

I hate myself for the pain I'm about to cause him. And me.

I take a deep breath and continue. "Zuko", I hesitate. "I… I can't see you again." I say quickly, in a small voice.

He doesn't say anything for a while. I look into his eyes. I see nothing but sadness and confusion. I hate myself for causing him so much pain. I drop my eyes from his.

"Why?" He asks. "I know you don't want to do this."

"I have to", I answer, still focusing on the ground. "I can't betray my brother and Aang." I feel like crying. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"And what about me?" He asks angrily. He pulls away from me. "Look at me Katara!" I hesitantly look up at him. I don't want to see the anger and pain I've caused him. "Do you think me caring for you was just a joke? Look at me and tell me you felt nothing when we kissed. Tell me you don't care for me!" He yells.

I don't say anything for a few seconds. "I can't be with you." I simply say. I stand on my toes and kiss him on the cheek. I feel hot tears running along my cheeks. As lowered myself down, I refuse to look at him. I feel so ashamed. "Bye Zuko." I say and walks pass him, without looking back.

I feel so empty. I feel like… I don't know what I feel like. I can't think straight. I feel so much heartache. This just feels like a nightmare, a horrible, unrealistic nightmare. I hate it.

Before I disappear into the forest, I whisper, "I love you, Zuko."

**And I end you with a sad cliffie. I'm so evil. I was actually on the verge of tears while I was writing the whole 'Heartbreak' scene. Don't worry; this WILL be a Zutara fic. They just have to have those little obstacles they have to overcome.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! (Hopefully you won't fuss me out… ''-smiles nervously- **

**Nika**


End file.
